


My Everything

by All_The_Legends_Are_True



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bathtubs, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot, shared bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Legends_Are_True/pseuds/All_The_Legends_Are_True
Summary: Magnus loves relaxing baths with his boyfriend.





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came to me around an hour ago, I had to write it down. Sorry it's short!

Baths were Magnus' way of relaxing after a long and stressful day of dealing with demanding clients. His favourite kind of baths were the boiling hot bubble baths that he shared with his gorgeous boyfriend, Alec.

 

Magnus was pressed with his back against Alec's torso. His boyfriend had his arms wrapped around him, and he had his head resting on Magnus' shoulder. Magnus was ranting on about a client who never knew how to stop asking for 'favours'.

 

Every so often, Alec would nuzzle his head against Magnus' neck and press a loving kiss against his skin. Each time Alec kissed him, it sent butterflies to Magnus' stomach, and he would feel like he was a teenager, experiencing love for the first time.

 

Magnus had experienced many relationships in his life. These relationships were with both men and women. Some of them he felt he had loved, however none of these relationships came close to his feelings for Alec. He was different. Alexander made him feel like he was perfect in every way.

 

Alec always had his ways of surprising Magnus. He would constantly blurt out things that would make his heart skip a beat and his love grow, even when it seemed impossible for him to love Alec any more than he already did. Magnus felt he should be used to Alec's sudden words of love by now but nothing could have prepared him for the phrase that escaped his mouth next.

 

His heart didn't just skip a beat, it stopped. His whole world stopped and suddenly the only thing he was aware of was his boyfriend who was pressing soft kisses along his neck and shoulder.

 

"What did you say?" He eventually asks. His voice a mere whisper due to him being in shock from what he thought he heard Alec say.

 

"Marry me." Alec repeated.

 

Magnus turned in Alec's hold so that he was facing him. The surprise in his face was very clear and Alec just smiled.

 

"Magnus you are my everything. My day and night, my heart and soul." He takes his boyfriend's hands and caresses them gently before continuing. "Baby, you are it for me. I want to hear people ask for Mr Lightwood-Bane when they are looking for me at the institute. I want to be able to say I am coming home to my Husband rather than my Boyfriend. I want to look at your jewellery, knowing that the gorgeous golden ring on your left hand symbolises our eternal love. Make me the happiest man alive. Marry me, Magnus Bane."

 

Tears were silently falling down Magnus' face upon hearing Alec's words. Once again, his Alexander had made him feel so much more in love than he had ever felt. He couldn't even form words so he just smiled and nodded, before bringing their lips together, marking their first kiss as an engaged couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated! If you want to follow my twitter, it is @MalecCuteness <3


End file.
